TheBajanCanadian Hunger Games Fanfiction
by NoTouchie
Summary: Mitch, or theBajanCanadian, has trained all his life for the Hunger Games. He's good at seemingly everything. Skills, instincts, and a sharp mind. But will all that prepare him for what he's about to face in the arena? This won't be a regular Hunger Games ;) (rated T just in case)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just a one-shot I found stashed away in a folder. Never thought I would continue it, but here it is :) Anyway, there probably won't be any romance, because I really fail at romantic shtuff xD **  
**So here's the prologue, and ENJOY ;)**

The Headmaster considered who he'd ask to volunteer for the 99th Hunger Games. All of the eligible 18 year olds had been extremely competitive from the start, and compared to the regulars, would all be excellent choices. However, choices had to be made, and so he chose the best of the best. This wasn't hard, because there was one student who stood out from everyone, one that everyone expected to be chosen for the Games. He was a favourite with students and teachers alike, and could handle any weapon with ease, but was best with a sword and bow. His quick thinking and lightning fast reactions would definitely help in the arena, and his creativeness was also another trait that would be in his favour. Above all, determination, courage and intuition made him the obvious male tribute for District 2.  
It seemed as though Mitchell Hughes was born for the Hunger Games. However, the Headmaster hesitated.  
"Sir, we don't have very long," the messenger said impatiently.  
"Yes, yes, of course," he replied, still deep in thought.  
Mitch was arrogant and rebellious, and often made jokes at the Capitols expense. He resented the Capitol, and didn't bother hiding it. He would definitely refuse an offer from the others in the Alliance, although teaming up with Districts 1 and 4 was almost customary. Either way, Mitch would be volunteering at the reaping, so there would be no point in holding him back.  
At this point, the messenger had started tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.  
"I've made my decision." The messenger straightened up, relieved. "Tell Mitch that he has been chosen to represent District 2 in the Hunger Games."


	2. Chapter 1

"Yeah? Well tell the Head that I was gonna volunteer even if he didn't ask. Can't stop won't stop," I scoffed. The messenger looked confused, but backed away quickly.  
As I walked down the hall, people kept stopping to say hi and blab on and on about how easy I would be able to win, how easy the tributes would be to pick off, and other things I couldn't care less about at the moment. It's funny how word about who the tribute is spreads so quickly.  
Who was the female tribute, though? Everyone kept saying that it was a girl from outside the Academy. Would the Head really accept her?  
The air outside the Academy was cold, and even though it wasn't snowing, snow covered the ground. A group of girls watched me from inside the Academy, but I ignored them, pulling the hood over my head.  
Would I be able to kill innocent people. Not for the Capitols entertainment, that's for sure. The Academy always told us that killing was okay, so I never really thought about it before. But now that I was the definite tribute, I considered it. Maybe if my life depended on it, just maybe. A quick, painless kill would be okay.  
Stop worrying. Worry when it will actually do something.  
I reached for the gold dog tag around my neck. The dog tag had been given to me by a friend of mine called Jerome. Although I didn't actually need any specific medification, I used it as a lucky charm of sorts. I already had decided to use it as my district token.  
Checking the time, I stood up. 1:20. Jerome and I had made an agreement to meet at the tavern at 2:00every Tuesday and Friday. Knowing Jerome, he would be late, but I set off immediately towards the long set of stairs that led to District 2. Although you weren't supposed to leave without a thousand signed papers, I left anyway. The stairs that connected the Academy to the town had about 600 or so steps, because the Academy had been built on a mountain. The only reason why no one really leaves is because of these stairs.  
Even though I go up and down these stairs almost daily to check out how the town is doing, it's tiring, especially with a bow and quiver strapped to my back. Going down is easier than up, so I make it down pretty quickly. The trip to the town was worth it, as usual. People didn't bother me or nag me with useless questions, and the ones that talked to me actually told me useful things, like the current Capitol situation, and the relationship with other districts. I don't call it gossip, I call it useful information.  
I checked my watch again. 1:50.  
'Kids' like us weren't allowed in the tavern, but if anyone reminded us about it, I would give them a cold stare, and they'd back off. Usually, no one would approach us because Jerome had his iron axe in his hand all the time, and I always had a bow and quiver strapped to my back. Not a lot of people walk around with weapons like we do, but Peacekeepers avoid me because I'm Academy trained and Jerome has a reputation for being a tree chopper.  
As soon as I enter the tavern, the stench of alcohol and sweat hits me, I try not to grimace, and step into the dimly lit place. When I enter, everyone falls silent and watches as I cross the room to an unoccupied table. This is one thing I like about the tavern. If you're strong, you're respected, even by drunk adults.  
Some of the tables and chaired are lying around, smashed beyond repair. Probably a recent fistfight. This is another thing I like about the tavern; its a good place to train in hand to hand combat. We don't use our weapons unless someone armed comes in.  
"Where's the Fluffy?" Someone hollered. I resisted the urge to let loose an arrow to his face. Fluffy was Jerome's official nickname after he started wearing the business suit with the brown fluffy hood. He wore it everywhere, to reapings, to lunch, to bed.  
All of a sudden the door swung open, letting in a blast of light.  
"Hey biggums!" Someone said cheerfully. I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was; I recognised him by voice.  
"About time you came," I snorted. Jerome made his way over,  
"God it stinks worse than my armpits here," he wrinkled his nose. I laughed. Everyone in the tavern started going back to what they were doing.  
"Hows the Academy?" He asked.  
"The usual," I replied. Nothing much to say. "Do you know who the female tribute is?"  
"Actually, yes. She said she was going to volunteer, even though she isn't trained," Jerome said.  
"So that's why I didn't hear about it. What's her name?"  
"Mitch, you won't believe who it is." Jerome grinned.  
"Yes I will," I insisted. "Tell me."  
Jerome leaned forward, so his elbows were resting on the table. He gave me an ominous stare, which didn't exactly work since his hair was all poofed up and messy.  
"Her name is-" he said in a deep voice.  
Right as he said the name, someone swore loudly, making me miss the name.

**A/N: Okay, there's your first chapter :)**  
**Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I thought the Element of Surprise was necessary for the end of this chapter. If you haven't realised already, Jerome won't be in the actual Hunger Games, because I think the Katniss berry thing where both Jerome AND Mitch are alive is really over done. And I can't kill Jerome :/**

**SPOILER ALERT (do not read below unless you've read Mockingjay or don't care)**  
**Lets just pretend that the rebellion never happened and that the Hunger Games still go on, since the 75th Hunger Games was the last ^_^**  
**(Too lazy to re edit anyway) **

**so thanks for reading, be sure to review :D**


End file.
